


Éblouissements

by Alionouchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou endgame, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: Toutes les fois où Kuroo Tetsuro est tombé amoureux.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaka Mika, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Éblouissements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Tout d'abord, juste un petit mot pour dire que cette fic a été écrite pour ma sœur et bêta lectrice parce que c'est son OTP ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise grande sœur ! Et merci pour le soutien indéfectible !!!
> 
> Avertissement : relations sexuelles consensuelles non explicites entre personnages mineurs.

La 1ère fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, c’est d’un rêve et ça en a la même douce évanescence, celle qui laisse confus, longtemps après, sans que l’on puisse vraiment se l’expliquer.

Le rêve d’une main qui en tient une autre, un contact facile avec un autre humain, sans cette peur de déplaire, de commettre un impair, de se perdre dans l’autre en face de nous.

x x x

La 2e fois qu’il tombe amoureux, c’est du volley. C’est comme ouvrir la porte qui mène à un autre monde.

Il adore la façon dont cela lie les gens entre eux, dont cela arrive à le lier aux autres, enfin. Plus encore, c’est un moyen d’apprendre tant de choses : anticiper les réactions des autres, lire dans leurs gestes toutes leurs intentions muettes. Cette observation systématique et consciencieuse lui apprend à reconnaître et à nommer, en le voyant chez les autres, ce qu’il ressent lui même : le désir, la passion, le dépit, la rage et les regrets. 

Il trouve à cette observation des autres, de leur âme, un intérêt sans fin.

x x x

La 3e fois qu’il tombe amoureux, c’est de Kenma. Et c’est à la fois trop beau et dangereux, comme quand on contemple un ciel empli de nuages gris et menaçants en se demandant quand l’averse va nous tomber dessus, en attendant plus que tout le moment où elle fondra sur nous et nous fera nous sentir tellement vivants.

Un matin, il voit une moue de dépit déformer sa bouche alors qu’il vient de le battre dans un combat de Street Fighter. Et c’est la fois de trop, celle qui déborde. Il a treize ans et encore suffisamment d’innocence en stock pour que cette brusque évidence le terrifie.

Au début, il met ça sur le compte de ses cheveux un peu longs ou de la finesse gracile de ses gestes - mais Kuroo comprendra bien vite que ce n’est en rien lié à ce genre de considérations bassement physiques. C’est plutôt, cette façon avec laquelle il cherche toujours à trouver la position la plus confortable même si cela le met souvent dans des postures improbables. Et c’est surtout son sourire, qu’il n’adresse pourtant qu’au vide, jamais à lui, comme s’il voyait des choses auxquelles Kuroo ne peut accéder (même quand il tombe sur lui parfois, on dirait que ce n'est que par accident). Mais quand il l’aperçoit, c’est malgré tout autant de caresses sur son cœur, qui se muent toujours en une étreinte plus violente et presque douloureuse. Et tout ce qu’il avait cru anodin a maintenant une matérialité évidente dans sa poitrine. 

Même le soleil a l’air différent après ça. Il est devenu soudain moins étincelant, utilitaire, juste bon à se refléter dans les cheveux foncés de Kenma, à les faire briller et aussi à lui faire plisser ses yeux trop grands, pour les rétrécir et éviter à Kuroo d’être aspiré à l’intérieur. 

Il ne dit rien bien sûr, il se contente de le regarder et soudain, tout devient clair sur ce qui a le pouvoir de lier les gens. Et il constate que c'est comme au volley : il n’y pas vraiment de logique à tout ça et il se demande pourquoi il en a cherché une illusoire. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant, et pas plus tard ou même jamais (non, se dit Kuroo, cela n’aurait pas pu être jamais) ? 

Kuroo ne méconnaît pas assez les règles de la vie en société pour ignorer qu’il ferait mieux de garder cela pour lui, plus sûr moyen, au moins à court terme, de garder Kenma auprès de lui. Alors il apprend à dompter les battements de son cœur. C’est le début d’un long entraînement, acharné (ce n’est pas un problème, il est habitué à la persévérance et à surmonter les échecs désormais) et on pourrait peut-être considérer que le résultat satisfaisant ainsi obtenu fait de lui quelqu’un de froid et détaché, mais il n’a pas de meilleure solution de toute façon. Et il préfère décidément cela à laisser libre court à cette frustration, cette souffrance aiguë qui menacent toujours de l’envahir s’il n’y prend pas garde.

Mais certains soirs, quand ils sont dans la chambre de Kenma et que les silences deviennent doucement familiers, c’est quand même trop dur, d’autant plus qu’il a bien trop envie de lui tenir la main, de le prendre dans ses bras et peut-être aussi de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes juste pour voir ce que cela fait et pour lui faire sentir qu’il est vraiment là, avec son envie dont il ne sait pas trop quoi faire et dont il sent confusément, à cet instant-là, qu’elle ne pourra jamais être surpassée.

x x x

La 4e fois qu’il tombe amoureux, c’est d’une fille de sa classe. C’est banal et tellement rassurant, rien à voir avec la sensation effrayante et grisante de marcher sur un fil au dessus du vide.

Elle est venue se déclarer à lui. Et Kuroo aime bien les gens courageux. Alors il se dit pourquoi pas. Elle n’est pas vraiment ennuyante, elle peut même être drôle à l’occasion. Il a l’impression qu’elle n’est pas tout à fait sincère – mais qui peut se vanter de l’être totalement à cet âge ? Sûrement pas lui en tout cas. C’est peut-être cette façon de s’adapter un peu trop souvent aux goûts et aux désirs des autres, de reproduire leurs gestes et leurs façons de parler pour qu’ils l’apprécient. Mais après tout, pour beaucoup d’entre eux, c’est le jeu de leurs années de collège. Pourtant parfois, elle lui sourit, franchement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et inexplicablement, il aime bien ça. Alors il se croit guéri, il se dit que cette tension dans son ventre peut suffire. 

Il finit par l’embrasser un jour, sans savoir si c'est par réelle envie ou par obligation (c'est ce que tout le monde fait, non ?). Et il fait ça bien, en caressant doucement sa joue (il a regardé des films pour s’entraîner). Il veut laisser une bonne impression. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait non plus. Il trouve ça presque ennuyant, et sans qu'il se l’explique, son cœur se serre même un peu de tristesse. 

\- Alors c’est comment ?

\- Mouillé, chaud aussi. Parfois ça fait un peu un bruit dégoûtant

\- La description de l’enfer en somme… T’es sûr que ça vaut le coup ?

\- Non mais attends c’était pas si mal !

\- Bien sûr, après avoir joué ce petit jeu hyper codifié de la séduction, on se retrouve tout collant et fatigué. Je préfère encore le volley. Je ne serai jamais amoureux.

\- Je te signale que je t'ai déjà vu jouer à des jeux de drague.

\- Mais ça c'est juste de la tactique, de l’entraînement, c'est pour voir comment on peut manipuler les gens pour en obtenir ce qu'on veut.

\- T’es vraiment trop flippant parfois Kenma.

\- Non, c'est juste toi trop qui es trop naïf. Pfff c'est l'heure de l’entraînement : chaud et humide. Tu vas être dans ton élément.

Kuroo sourit d’un air goguenard même s’il est blessé par la légèreté avec laquelle Kenma parle de tout ça. Mais il ne lui en veut pas (c'est normal, il ne peut pas savoir : Kuroo est devenu trop bon pour ça). Il lui emboîte le pas. Il est un peu fatigué mais il se dit que s’entraîner sera toujours mieux qu’embrasser à nouveau cette fille. 

Les jours qui suivent sont difficiles, il ne sait déjà plus comment faire pour la quitter alors qu’elle ne suscite plus chez lui qu'une vague pitié un peu impersonnelle et un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Son tourment n’échappe pas à Kenma qui vient lui parler : 

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir ri de la situation alors que visiblement tu es malheureux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est vraiment rien, c’est une histoire sans importance _(c'est vrai)_. Je ne suis pas malheureux _(c'est faux)_.

Et ce n’est pas forcément ce que Kenma dit, c’est juste cette façon qu’il a de bailler juste après, une larme de fatigue perlant au coin de son œil, la mâchoire inférieure se décalant légèrement sur le côté. Mais en tout cas, cette 4e fois qu'il tombe amoureux se transforme finalement en la 2e fois où il tombe amoureux de Kenma. Et ce n'est même pas une surprise. 

Il a une bonne raison désormais : dans la journée, il la laisse tomber (il n’a pas assez de mains pour tenir tout le monde à la fois à l'intérieur et son choix est évident).

x x x

La 5e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, c’est pendant les vacances et ça a le goût inconséquent de l’éphémère et de l’immédiat.

Ritsuko a presque 18 ans et lui 14 et elle lui paraît incroyablement libre (mais peut-être est-ce aussi parce qu’à chaque fois qu’il la regarde, il voit l’océan derrière elle). Elle sourit et rit franchement, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle voulait dévorer le monde et le dévorer lui. Il adore instantanément la façon dont elle dit « Tetsuro » en faisant glisser les syllabes dans sa bouche comme si c'était quelque chose d'obscène (il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander le bruit que ça ferait dans la bouche de Kenma). Elle l’embrasse avec cette même bouche alors qu’ils se connaissent depuis quelques heures à peine et Kuroo voudrait boire en elle et faire sien ce mélange d’indépendance et de joie.

Elle lui apprend beaucoup de choses, à connaître et apprivoiser son désir. Quand ils se disent au revoir au bout d’une semaine à éprouver les possibilités de leurs corps, il se sent reconnaissant mais il n’a même pas un pincement au cœur. Ils échangent leurs adresses mails, pour la forme. Kuroo lui envoie un message, une fois qu’il est dans le train, pour ne pas la blesser. Elle ne lui répond pas, ni dans la journée ni jamais et Kuroo se rend compte que cela ne lui fait toujours rien. Il se dit que finalement cette liberté ressemble trop pour lui à de la solitude. Il ressent aussi une peur diffuse, celle d’avoir expérimenté l’effrayante évanescence du désir.

x x x

La 6e fois qu’il tombe amoureux, c’est de Kenma. Encore.

Quand il le retrouve en stage d’entraînement juste après ces vacances, un seul regard suffit et il retrouve avec soulagement la pesanteur si épaisse et réelle de sa présence à ses côtés, cette gravité rassurante. Il revoit la façon dont ses cheveux tombent (doucement tout de même) sur son visage, la manière dont il traîne des pieds, même pour aller manger, au bain ou se coucher. Et il n’est plus vraiment sûr pour l’évanescence du désir. Il a l’impression qu’il ne pourra jamais se lasser de guetter le moindre sourire - la moindre impression de soulagement même ? - sur son visage.

\- Alors c’est vraiment si bien qu’on le dit ?

\- Je sais pas _(en fait je n’étais pas vraiment là-bas, je ne me souviens plus trop, c’est comme si je ne m’étais jamais éloigné de toi)_. Sûrement oui.

x x x

Les 7e, 8e, 10e et 11e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, cela a toujours la même odeur, celle de sueur et de vieille chaussette du gymnase.

La 7e fois, c’est comme un éclat de joie. 

Il est en seconde - plus loin de Kenma qu’il ne l’a été depuis longtemps. Lors du stage d’été, ses yeux se posent – inévitablement tant il est bruyant – sur un ahuri aux cheveux dressés sur la tête. Il court, saute partout, passe son temps à crier. Kuroo se dit que c’est étourdissant et que peut-être que cela pourrait être mieux que le silence, que cela pourrait le faire rire au point d’oublier tout autour, et le chagrin diffus qui est en permanence à l’intérieur de lui. 

Un soir, alors qu’ils rangent les ballons ensemble et que Bokuto se jette sur une pile de matelas de sol dans le local, la bouche grande ouverte, avec cette franchise qui n’appartient qu’à lui, Kuroo s’approche, se penche au dessus de lui et y pose les lèvres. Bokuto éclate d’un rire encore plus éclatant si c’est possible en lui demandant ce qu’il fout. 

Et c’est tellement contagieux que Kuroo rit à son tour, mais avec peut-être un peu de regrets quand il se rend compte que l’envie qu’il avait de Bokuto s’est déjà brusquement évaporée.

x x x

La 8e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi.

Kenma l'a rejoint dans l'équipe si bien qu'ils passent presque à nouveau tout leur temps ensemble et ça pourrait paraître assez satisfaisant pour que cela lui suffise. 

Mais peut-être est-ce cette façon de ne parler que quand on le sollicite ou que c'est nécessaire, mais il y a chez Akaashi quelque chose d’infiniment apaisant, tout en étant suffisamment complexe pour que ce soit intéressant. Kuroo adore la façon dont il semble calmer ses propres angoisses, comme si c’était vraiment possible, en faisant craquer ses doigts. C'est comme être connecté à un soi-même profond, celui des os, au delà encore des organes et des fluides. 

Un soir de stage, alors qu'ils s’entraînent ensemble et que Kuroo n'a jamais été aussi mauvais pour contrer Bokuto tant il avait les yeux rivés sur Akaashi, il s'assied à côté de lui et flirte éhontément, en lui soufflant son haleine chaude dans le cou, avec un sourire qui déborde de sa bouche jusqu'à ses yeux. 

Akaashi ne bouge pas, lui offre en échange un sourire poli, sans qu'il sache s'il tente de masquer une gêne ou si la situation l'amuse. 

Mais Akaashi ne le regarde pas. Il a son regard fixé ailleurs et quand Kuroo suit le chemin de ses yeux qui mène à Bokuto, il voit tant de peur et de désarroi dans ses yeux d'imbécile, et presque même de la colère, ce qui est totalement inédit, que toute son envie s'évanouit en un instant. 

Il reporte alors son regard sur Akaashi qui lui aussi a saisi la réaction de Bokuto. Et son sourire, quoique toujours discret est désormais sincère, aussi brillant que ses yeux qui se repaissent de la réaction de dépit de Bokuto.

Kuroo s'arrête là, conscient qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Il les regarde repartir ensemble un peu plus tard, Bokuto ayant désormais retrouvé tout son enthousiasme et Akaashi son expression impassible, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les envier, de les trouver chanceux.

x x x

La 9e fois qu'il tombe amoureux, c'est de Kenma, une nouvelle fois. Et ne vous moquez pas de lui, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait exprès. Cette fois-là est plus douloureuse que jamais, vraiment horrible tant ce n'est d'abord qu'un condensé de jalousie et de possessivité.

Il a encore un doute la fois où il retrouve Kenma perdu au milieu de nulle part et qu'il le sent pourtant comme en territoire ami, peut-être plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'a jamais été. 

Quand Kenma dit au revoir au minus, il ne peut voir son visage mais il a l'intuition glaçante qu'il sourit, qu'il lui sourit, à lui, en le regardant dans les yeux et rien que cette simple idée le laisse entre une envie de s'effondrer au sol et de tout détruire autour de lui. 

Il le sait pourtant - il s'en souvient encore de façon douloureusement précise - parfois un instant suffit, une petite seconde où tout bascule et où malgré tous nos efforts, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. On a franchi une ligne imaginaire, peut-être celle qui mène au cœur de quelqu'un d'autre et c'est un chemin à sens unique. Même si l'on revient en arrière, ce ne sera plus comme on l'avait laissé en partant. 

Il arrive à se raccrocher, de toutes ses forces, à l'espoir qu'il a fait une erreur mais son habituel sourire tremble de façon irrépressible sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Heureusement, Kenma ne semble pas le voir : il marche les yeux levés pour une fois, il regarde droit devant, vers les autres, vers cet autre et vers son avenir.

Kuroo ne peut plus nier l'évidence à l'instant où Kenma revoit Hinata. Il a la sensation qu'un gouffre se creuse dans sa poitrine dans lequel son cœur est happé, projeté dans le vide. Quelque chose meurt en lui au terme de cette chute atrocement douloureuse. Brutalement, sans qu'il le veuille, ses mains se serrent au point que ses jointures deviennent blanches, vidées de leur sang. Peut-être même qu'il a perdu son sourire et qu'il n'arrivera plus jamais à trouver suffisamment de joie au fond de lui pour pouvoir en avoir un sincère à nouveau.

Plus le temps passe et plus toutes ces preuves atroces de leur lien envahissent progressivement sa mémoire, comme un coucou chassant les souvenirs heureux à mesure pour s’y faire une place plus large et confortable. Il y a, en vrac, la façon dont Kenma a tenu à jouer tous les matchs d’entraînement ce jour là, malgré la fatigue, alors même que le coach lui avait proposé de le faire sortir ; la façon dont il est allé accueillir le bus de Karasuno, le premier week-end de stage, d’un pas vif, presque alerte, que Kuroo ne lui avait jamais vu avant, comme si l’impatience qu’il avait d’Hinata était déjà trop envahissante ; la déception - et c’était presque de la douleur - quand il a finalement vu que le minus manquait à l’appel ; les mails qu’il reçoit de temps en temps et qu’il regarde avec un sourire et une douceur qui torturent Kuroo et auxquels succède un petit soupir oscillant entre plaisir et frustration. Et il y a bien sûr tous ces sourires que Kenma adresse à Hinata, en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si ce qui était auparavant une épreuve insurmontable était devenu soudain incroyablement facile quand c’est avec lui. Et il y a aussi les sourires qui ne sont pas adressés à Hinata mais qui suivent chacun de ses pas quand Kenma a les yeux fixés sur lui, comme pour capter et se repaître de la nouveauté et la spontanéité de chacun de ses gestes. 

Pourtant, dans ce même temps passé à observer Kenma, comme si Kuroo, pris d’une curiosité morbide, ne pouvait s’empêcher, dans ces moments-là, de scruter chacun de ses gestes au lieu de partir à l’autre bout du monde, il apprend aussi à apprivoiser sa souffrance. Et quand elle est finalement devenue, à force de persévérance, une compagne familière plus qu’une réelle ennemie, une autre évidence s’impose à lui. Malgré toute la jalousie qui lui oppresse encore la poitrine, par grandes vagues, au point qu'il en a envie de vomir, il fera tout pour voir encore Kenma détendu et heureux, même de cette façon là, même pour un autre. De toute façon, il a l'habitude que les sourires de Kenma ne lui soit pas adressés alors s'il peut juste en saisir un peu plus en restant à ses côtés, il accepte le deal. Ça en vaut quand même la peine. 

Et surtout, il ne veut pas que Kenma vive la même souffrance que celle qu'il endure depuis bientôt cinq ans, à aucun prix, et il est prêt à tout pour que cela ne se produise pas. Mais plus il observe le minus et son passeur interagir, et plus il comprend que ce sera compliqué pour Kenma, ou alors il faudra du temps. Un simple vœu n'a aucun réel pouvoir après tout. Il sait que, malgré sa nonchalance, Kenma est plus persévérant que quiconque mais tous les efforts du monde ne suffisent pas parfois et cette vérité commence à devenir terrifiante à tout point de vue, pour lui aussi. Et c'est terrible parce qu'il s'était dit que le temps pourrait être son meilleur allié, mais même lui semble désormais le laisser tomber, le traître.

Heureusement, il a complètement retrouvé ses esprits, ravalé tant bien que mal (plus mal que bien quand même) son chagrin quand Kenma finit par venir le voir, les yeux baissés, un air hésitant qu'il ne lui a jamais vu. Il peut garder son calme, être celui qu'on attend de lui, un simple ami et, rendez-vous compte, il arrive même à sourire franchement, sans trembler (depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel dissimulateur Kuroo Tetsuro ?) quand Kenma lui dit : 

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

\- De moi ?

\- Non imbécile, de Shoyo.

\- Je sais.

\- C’est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

\- C’est super ?

\- Oui _(Kenma lance un nouveau sourire vers le vide mais maintenant qu’il sait qu’il s’adresse en fait à Hinata, Kuroo déteste ça, enfin c’est ce qu’il aimerait croire, ce dont il essaye de se persuader)_. Mais c’est aussi horriblement épuisant. Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même.

\- C’est vrai _(tout est vrai)_.

Ces mots sont douloureux, chacun ravivant d'un impact aigu une plaie toujours atrocement à vif. Il le savait pourtant, mais l'entendre dire lui fait quand même un choc. On a beau se préparer à une catastrophe, et au chagrin imminent qui va avec, quand elle se produit, cela ne fait jamais moins souffrir. Les choses sont claires maintenant. Kenma est tombé amoureux et ce n'est pas de lui. Il ne peut plus se cacher derrière n’importe quel « un jour peut-être » ou « quand il sera prêt » désormais. 

Bien sûr que Kuroo a envie de garder Kenma auprès de lui. Il suffirait de quelques mots, de lui rappeler la façon dont Hinata regarde Kageyama mais il se déteste rien que d’y penser. Il est hors de question pour eux de s'enfermer à nouveau dans une prison de silence. Et encore moins d'y voir celui qu'il en a fait sortir si difficilement s'y terrer à nouveau. Il s’est promis, il y a bien longtemps - et c’était avant même de l'aimer comme ça - qu'il le protégerait de toutes ses forces. Ce n’est pas pour faire machine arrière maintenant, il n’est pas aussi mesquin.

Depuis qu’il a chuté dans le vide, il a l’impression qu’il n'arrête plus de tomber.

x x x

La 10e fois qu’il tombe amoureux, il en a – profondément, douloureusement – besoin.

Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison que cela arrive. Ils partagent le même goût pour la provocation, la même énergie parfois un peu nonchalante, un peu désespérée, comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. C'est plein de cynisme et d'un détachement affiché. Au point qu'il s'attache. Mais cela rend aussi tous les moments qu'ils passent ensemble un peu désabusés et il n'est pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moyen d'être heureux. 

Il a bien vu pourtant, dans les yeux de Tsukishima, la peur envahissante de souffrir, d'être déçu, mais comme Kuroo est étourdi par son propre désir, il ne retient que son envie, évidente elle aussi, de se jeter quand même dans le vide pour enfin se sentir vraiment vivant. 

Lorsqu'il l’entraîne finalement dans un gymnase désert un soir de stage particulièrement moite et étouffant, il adore ce qu'il lit sur son visage, la stupeur d'abord puis l'avidité ensuite, de tout connaître, tout tester, tout goûter, et l'application qu'il y met. Tsukishima est impatient mais Kuroo adore lui apprendre à maîtriser de nouveaux rythmes. 

Progressivement, peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent, qu'il y a comme un sentiment d'urgence et d'interdit, il a l'impression que quand ils se retrouvent à l’abri des regards, Tsukishima a toujours la bouche ouverte, prête à l'emplir de lui, à remplir tous son corps avec le sien et peut être aussi son cœur qui a trop faim, à force d'être resté trop longtemps à attendre dans un coin que quelqu'un le fasse battre. Mais il bat maintenant, tellement fort qu'il est irrigué par un désir violent, incessant, son corps recherchant sans cesse un abandon frénétique. C'est comme s'il voulait aspirer Kuroo, l'avaler en lui, s'en remplir jusqu'à la lie. 

Kuroo est effaré et enivré de voir comment la froideur et le détachement de Tuskishima se transforment dans ces moments-là en une ferveur et une passion étonnantes et même s'il n'ont pas grand chose à voir, il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si ce serait pareil avec Kenma. 

Kuroo est effrayé aussi et la fois où Tsukishima s'approche une nouvelle fois, toujours la bouche ouverte, mais aussi les mains tremblantes, comme si des mots d'amour retenus à l'intérieur s’apprêtaient à s'en échapper, il reconnaît la lumière qu'il voit dans ses yeux, pour l'avoir, depuis trop longtemps déjà, observée si souvent dans le miroir. Il comprend alors qu'il est déjà trop tard, qu'il va le blesser, que c'est déjà presque fait. 

Parce que Tsukishima veut tout donner mais tout prendre aussi et Kuroo n'a pas tout cela à lui donner même s'il aimerait, sincèrement, ardemment, que ce soit le cas. Il ne peut pas - consciemment - laisser quelqu'un indéfiniment comme ça, à en vouloir toujours plus sans l’obtenir jamais. Il ne souhaiterait pas ça à son pire ennemi alors encore moins à Tsukishima qu'il aime. Il ne doit pas aller plus loin et faire plus de mal et de dégâts encore.

Ce soir-là, c'est lui qui parle le premier et il lui dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils arrêtent. Tsukishima acquiesce. Il ne pleure pas, il sourit même, un sourire déchirant, exempt de toute sincérité, qui serait même franchement effrayant si Kuroo n'avait pas tellement l'habitude d'en voir de semblables sur son propre visage. Mais il ne peut masquer la souffrance de Tsukishima qui est tellement violente qu'il la sent l'envahir à son tour – elle aussi il la connaît trop bien. Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule, il voudrait le consoler mais ne sait pas jusqu'où il peut encore le toucher, jusqu'où ce sera encore supportable. La seule chose qu'il arrive à lui dire avant que Tsukishima ne se dégage, avec douceur, presque avec regret, est un immonde : « Je sais ». Et il se dégoûte d'être aussi égoïste alors qu'il sent les larmes le remplir jusqu'à monter à ses yeux. Il arrive quand même à se retenir, jusqu'à ce que Tsukishima finisse par quitter le gymnase, évitant ainsi que tout cela ne devienne horriblement indécent. 

Il lui faut du temps pour que l'amertume et le regret se dissipent. Plusieurs fois, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être pu y arriver cette fois-là, qu'il n'a pas essayé de toutes ses forces. Mais tous ses sentiments sont passagers, constate-t-il avec dépit. Sauf ce qu'il ressent pour Kenma. Et cela devient quand même vraiment terrifiant à force.

x x x

La 11e fois qu'il tombe amoureux, c'est aussi éphémère qu'un éclair dans un ciel d'orage.

Un regard appuyé sur ce garçon au cœur si doux et fort à la fois et il se dit que Sawamura pourrait bien être tout ce qu'il cherche. Juste ce qu'il faut d’ironie, de bonté, de droiture et de faux-semblants. 

Mais l'idée ne se transforme jamais en désir. Il ne peut aimer quelqu’un simplement sous prétexte qu'ils sont compatibles. Si on pouvait tomber amoureux sur commande, de la personne qui pourrait nous faire le plus de bien, ça se saurait.

Le temps que Sawamura, sentant son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, lui demande si quelque chose ne va pas, s'il a un truc coincé entre les dents, l'idée même est déjà partie en même temps que sa réponse lâchée dans un sourire : « Non, tu es parfait ! »

Et plus jamais cela ne lui effleure l'esprit.

x x x

La 12e fois n’en est pas vraiment une. C’est juste un souhait qui n’advient pas.

Il voudrait être amoureux d’Hinata pour comprendre.

Mais il ne voit qu’un gamin excité avec un cœur et des rêves trop grands pour tenir à l'intérieur de son corps et qui débordent de façon si impudique.

Il aimerait être amoureux d’Hinata pour le posséder, se fondre en lui. Il pourrait alors lui prendre cette naïveté, cette spontanéité, cette pureté que Kenma aime en lui. 

Il souhaiterait être amoureux d’Hinata pour le voler à lui-même - pour devenir lui.

x x x

La 13e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux c'est à la fois une des plus belles et des plus tristes. Et c'est de Kenma, forcément.

Il y a ce sourire.

Il lui est adressé, à lui, les yeux de Kenma plantés dans les siens, pour de vrai. 

Les yeux de Kuroo s’agrandissent pour essayer d’en saisir toutes les nuances, comme s’il était possible de le voir de tous les côtés à la fois. Il arrive à y lire de la tendresse, de la reconnaissance et ça lui va – il prend, il en a besoin. 

Il y retrouve aussi cette innocence fragile, cette flamme qui semble toujours trop proche de s’éteindre, lassée par l’énergie que lui demande le simple fait d’exister, mais qui ne renonce jamais. Et c’est la même que celle qu’il a vue le jour où il a rencontré Kenma et qui rejaillit encore, parfois, car toutes les remarques plaintives et les ruses effrayantes ne peuvent la masquer indéfiniment. 

Elle le bouleverse toujours autant que cette première fois, comme si elle n’était pas de ce monde. Elle est la raison pour laquelle il aimait Kenma avant même de le connaître. La vie et ses accidents avaient éteint la sienne et après l’avoir déjà tant recherchée sans la trouver nulle part, il s’était fait à l’idée qu’elle était perdue à jamais. Mais un regard a suffi pour qu’il la reconnaisse instantanément, dans les yeux de Kenma, avec cette intuition glaçante des enfants qui comprennent parfois tout mieux, plus viscéralement que leurs parents et cette perspicacité toute particulière, qui vient trop vite, trop fort, chez les enfants blessés aux familles abîmées qui avant même d’avoir rien eu ont déjà tant perdu. 

Et alors que sa vie tournoie depuis si longtemps autour de Kenma, malmenant son corps, il a presque l’impression qu’il le rejoint un instant, à l’abri de cette violence, dans l’œil du cyclone. C’est un répit bienvenu tant il sait que dans quelques secondes à peine, il va s’en prendre le mur en plein cœur au moment où il sera à nouveau aspiré par ce violent tourbillon. 

C’est ce qui arrive déjà, avant même que le sourire ne meure, quand il comprend qu’il devrait se sentir chanceux mais qu’il n’y arrive pas vraiment. Parce que Kuroo a bien trop de suite dans les idées et de jalousie dans le cœur pour ignorer que le bonheur, qu’il y lit aussi, n’est pas pour lui, que ce sourire, de toute façon, s’adresse aussi – et peut-être surtout – à Hinata à travers lui. Sans doute que ce serait plus facile si les autres, qui ne savent pas, qui ne comprennent pas (et surtout le minus évidemment), disparaissaient autour d'eux. Mais c'est impossible malheureusement, depuis qu’ils ont franchi la porte de la chambre de Kenma pour pénétrer dans le monde.

Alors il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour s'en remplir les yeux et le cœur autant qu'il peut avant qu'il ne disparaisse (ce n’est pas le moment de trop faire la fine bouche, c'est peut-être la seule chance qu'il aura jamais après tout). Mais il ne peut s’y abandonner tant il sent soudain trop violemment la présence de cet insupportable gamin, de l’autre côté du filet, à qui tous les sourires sont toujours adressés, de quelque façon que ce soit, peut-être parce que les siens sont contagieux, font naître de la lumière. C’est comme si sa pureté le narguait et qu’Hinata détruisait, encore une fois, avec cette absence de gêne et de retenue insupportables, tout ce qui lui appartenait : l’enfant innocent qu’il a été si peu de temps, son futur avec Kenma et même son présent qu'il est train d’achever de fouler de ses pieds, d’écraser même, en retombant une dernière fois sur le sol après ses sauts incessants, comme pour lui montrer, avec son endurance obstinée, qu'il n'en aura jamais fini de tout lui prendre.

Kuroo pourrait se laisser gagner totalement par l'amertume de toutes ces défaites qui l’empoignent à la fois. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Il est trop fatigué de toute façon. A la place, il arrive à ressentir, par vagues, cette douce mélancolie et cette reconnaissance d’avoir pu vivre de tels moments, qui éclatent tout autour, éclaboussant les gestes de ses coéquipiers, les yeux de Yaku et Kai. Les mêmes qu’il est soulagé de lire dans les yeux de Tsukishima, celles qui lui font serrer Sawamura et Azumane si fort dans ses bras, qui lui donnent tellement envie de pleurer en remerciant Nekomata. La joie et la tristesse peuvent se mêler parfois pour ne faire qu'un. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas, il le sait mieux que quiconque, mais il a besoin de se rappeler comme cela peut être agréable parfois quand c'est le cas. 

Mais plus les heures passent et plus cette mélancolie devient glaçante, et plus la présence de Kenma à ses côtés devient pesante. Ils plaisantent ensemble pourtant. Kenma fait l'imbécile et lui offre même des bonbons que Kuroo savoure tout comme cet excès délicieux de bonne humeur. Mais cela rend la conscience de chaque instant qui passe, terrible meule de plomb lancée à sa poursuite, beaucoup plus aiguë encore. 

Parce que oui, Kenma est près de lui. Il est toujours près de lui. Il l’a presque toujours été. Mais bientôt, il ne le sera plus (et même plus tôt que prévu comme Kuroo le constatera, de façon déchirante, dans pas si longtemps maintenant). Et ce ne sera pas une simple première année de collège ou de lycée à laquelle succèdent naturellement les retrouvailles. Bientôt, Kenma ne sera plus auprès de lui. 

Croyait-il vraiment qu’il allait y rester toujours ? En voit-il beaucoup des adultes dont le quotidien est empli de leurs amis de lycée ? de leur ami d’enfance ? Certains, il est vrai, épousent parfois leur amour de jeunesse mais c’est bien tout et ce constat le rend encore plus triste et désemparé. 

Kuroo se met à ressentir trop douloureusement l’effritement et la perte imminente de tout son univers. Le monde des adultes, il le voit bien, n’est pas un monde de passion ou les amitiés trop fortes risquent sans cesse de basculer, de déborder pour devenir autre chose. C’est le monde du devoir, de la raison et du temps pris par toutes sortes de contraintes et de soucis. Et même les pleurs de défaite, horriblement salés quand il se mêlent à la sueur, lui paraissent plus désirables que ça. 

Il voudrait rester encore dans ce monde à part des stages d’été et de ses dortoirs où, c’est vrai, il fallait surtout survivre aux ronflements, mais pendant lesquels il pouvait voir Kenma encore ensommeillé au réveil, plus grognon qu’à n’importe quel autre moment de la journée. Celui aussi des fous rires qu’il avait avec Bokuto et qui n’en étaient que meilleurs quand ils étaient observés par Kenma avec un air oscillant entre incompréhension et réprobation. Ce monde des bus pris le matin au petit jour (dans lesquels tout le monde crie), et ceux du soir (dans lesquels tout le monde dort) et où il pouvait sentir la tête de Kenma glisser doucement sur son épaule. Parfois même, quand il était chanceux, ses cheveux chatouillaient son cou et c’était une torture délicieuse qui l’aidait à lutter contre le sommeil qui l’envahissait à son tour, lui permettant de sentir encore, juste un petit peu encore, ce poids et cette chaleur qui le connectaient intimement à l’univers et à ses désirs les plus profonds. Tout ce monde d’autant plus précieux que Kuroo le voyait se refléter dans les yeux de Kenma. 

Et il a beau savoir que c’est normal, il se demande quand même comment font les gens, comment il va faire, lui surtout, pour évoluer dans un monde où il n’y a pas ça, où il n’y a pas cette présence de Kenma, toujours là au moins de façon diffuse. Parce que bientôt, il n’y aura plus cette pointe d’excitation à chaque fois – à chaque fois bon sang – qu’il entend la porte de la maison de Kenma s’ouvrir alors qu’il l’attend devant pour aller au lycée. Ni cette certitude qu’il y a aura toujours un moment dans la journée où il pourra observer sa mine renfrognée, son regard qui n’est pas vraiment fuyant mais qui regarde toujours ailleurs, et cette douceur infinie que tous les grognements du monde ne peuvent dissimuler. 

Et encore ce serait un moindre mal, mais il doit ajouter à ce chagrin et cette sensation de manque qu’il anticipe déjà, l’insupportable jalousie qui l’étreint quand il pense que Kenma passera maintenant certains de ces moments avec Hinata. Est-ce lui qui remontera la couverture sur le corps de Kenma le soir ? Lui qui confisquera sa console au moment des repas ? Est-ce que Kenma lui sourira quand il le fera au lieu de pester comme il le fait quand c’est lui ?

Est-ce qu’Hinata aura même le droit, lui, de toucher quelques secondes les cheveux de Kenma, de les sentir glisser entre ses doigts ? Est-ce qu’il aura le droit de poser sa tête sur le ventre de Kenma et de le sentir se soulever doucement à chacune de ses respirations ? Est-ce qu’il aura le droit, lui, à tout ce que Kuroo rêve de faire avec Kenma (tout ce qu’il aimerait lui faire, tout ce qu’il aimerait qu’il lui fasse) aussi et qui le réveille parfois la nuit avec un désir si envahissant qu’il doit s’employer à le faire passer s’il veut espérer se rendormir (même si ce n’est jamais bon dans ces moments-là, juste un soulagement furtif) ?

Et il voudrait – vraiment, ce n’est pas un vain mot, une façon de parler – que cette journée n’ait pas de fin. Parce qu’il a la sensation terrible qu’il perd tout, avec le volley, ce jour-là, alors que c’est Kenma tout entier qui achève de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il ne lui restera bientôt plus rien à part ses souvenirs lumineux - mais qui risquent rapidement de faner et de devenir glaciaux - et cette nostalgie, devenue désormais étouffante et qui l’englue déjà, se transformant en d’amers regrets.

Elle s’achève pourtant, évidemment, inexorablement, laissant en lui la marque de cette défaite qui l’a rendu heureux, de cette victoire tant attendue mais tellement ambiguë et dérisoire qu’elle ne lui apporte à présent plus que du chagrin, et de Kenma qui a quitté les gradins et qui déjà, n’est plus à ses côtés. 

Et Kuroo a l’impression de se retrouver juste seul au milieu de nulle part et de ne même pas savoir par où commencer à marcher pour trouver une issue, une solution, un phare à suivre du regard pour éclairer son chemin. Il n’est pas vraiment sûr qu’il en existe un de toute façon. Il le croyait, et plus encore le jour où Kenma est arrivé au lycée avec ses cheveux blonds, mais ce n’est plus le cas maintenant. Alors il va marcher, comme les autres, comme tout le monde, il ne peut quand même pas se défiler, mais ne lui demandez pas de faire comme si cela pouvait le mener quelque part.

x x x

Les 14e, 15e, 16e, 17e, 18e et 19e fois, cela n’a vraiment aucune importance.

Kuroo découvre l'université et l'insouciance du lycée a laissé place à quelque chose de toujours urgent mais moins léger, maintenant que plus personne ne peut ignorer la pression de la réalité. Et cela donne une immédiateté, un besoin de compenser ce qui oppresse, taillé pour les gens qui n'ont ni le temps ni l'envie de s'engager. C’est parfait pour lui.

Il n'a pas peur de prendre l'initiative. Bien sûr, c’est facile quand on est grand et beau et Kuroo sait qu'il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur les échecs tant de potentielles victoires l'attendent comme autant de fleurs dans un champ. Il n'a qu'à se pencher pour en cueillir. Parfois même il a juste à se laisser faire. Mais il a désormais besoin de sentir qu'il maîtrise la situation et c’est toujours lui qui interrompt ces relations quand le jeu du chat et de la souris est passé et qu'il en a marre de faire semblant. Depuis Tsukishima, pourtant, il fait attention, il essaye toujours de partir avant de faire mal. 

Kuroo trouve que c'est terriblement ironique de constater que parfois, on touche trop les gens, on le fait sans même le vouloir, alors que d'autres fois (et surtout une autre fois mais qui se répète à l'infini), il est impossible d'atteindre leur cœur. 

On pourrait considérer qu'il tombe un peu trop souvent amoureux mais il a besoin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes après être resté presque en vase clos pendant les trois dernières années. Il aime observer tout ce qui peut faire réagir l'une ou l'autre, jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller. Et Kuroo s'emballe, à chaque fois, parce qu'il confond cette curiosité avec une réelle connexion. Mais à chaque fois aussi, à l'ivresse succède une sensation de gueule de bois devant ces relations terminées avant même d'avoir commencé, avec ces filles et ces garçons dont il ne retient rien. 

Et pourtant, et même s'il connaît l'issue toujours aigre de ces histoires, il a besoin de cet étourdissement, de cette sensation délicieuse d'excitation, de renouveau incessant, quand le pouls bat trop vite, quand son ventre devient soudain une éponge aspirant tout alentour, les émotions, les rêves, les pensées profondes, les désirs troubles.

Et puis cela lui permet, parfois, de façon éphémère, d'oublier les gestes minimalistes de Kenma qu'il observe encore quand il va lui rendre visite, même si cela n’arrive plus très souvent. Il lui faut - impérativement, impérieusement - gommer de son esprit cette façon qu'il a de se recroqueviller quand cela ne va pas ou qu'il fait trop froid, ses sourires pour personne (qui sont toujours pour Hinata) et la douceur grise qui atteint son propre cœur quand parfois il regarde Kenma et qu'il lui paraît plus loin qu'il ne l'a jamais été. 

Il sait qu’il pourrait lui faire du bien pourtant. Il pourrait lui montrer et il y aurait au moins ça entre eux, pour les lier. Il est doué en plus, ou il sait faire en tout cas, il s’est bien entraîné. Et la simple idée que cela n’arrivera jamais et qui ressemble de plus à une réelle et terrible certitude donne à toutes ces amours en boîte une telle impression de vanité que parfois il se demande encore si tout cela a un sens. Il se dit qu’il vaudrait mieux arrêter, que ce prétendu remède fait finalement plus de mal que de bien. Mais il y a le mécanisme du désir, ces moments d’oubli où il perd suffisamment le contrôle de ses sens et de son esprit pour pouvoir imaginer, en fermant les yeux, que c’est le corps de Kenma qui est là contre le sien et dont il a trop besoin même si cela rend l’instant où il finit par ouvrir les yeux douloureusement cruel – à chaque fois. 

Pourtant plus le temps passe, plus les corps s’enchaînent et plus il est triste en constatant la vitesse, sans cesse croissante, avec laquelle cette vague de désir qui l’envahit et qui monte de plus en plus jusqu’à occuper tout son esprit, se transforme en quelques instants de dislocation en une sensation de saleté, épaisse et poisseuse à force de projeter son désir de Kenma sur des corps qui ne servent qu’à ça, qu’il n’aime que pour ça. Et dans les divers fluides qui lui collent à la peau juste après, il ne voit plus que sa frustration, une vague culpabilité et des regrets. 

Parfois même, il a l’impression d’avoir perdu toute sincérité, de n’être plus que la projection de ce que les autres attendent de lui, pour pouvoir répondre à leur désir et assouvir le sien, avec une tristesse infinie.

x x x

La 20e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, cela a définitivement le goût licencieux de l'interdit.

Il croise Mika, un jour, dans un couloir de l’université, et il la trouve toujours aussi belle. Il l’invite à boire un café et elle lui sourit avec un air un peu trop engageant pour être honnête, alors même qu’il entend de sa bouche (ravissante, elle lui donne plein d’idées) qu’elle est toujours avec Suguru. 

Il accepte pourtant quand elle lui propose de passer à une soirée qu’elle organise chez elle. Il y retrouve Suguru et ils se mettent à parler de volley. Est-ce à cause de la musique trop forte qui le force à parler très près de son oreille ? Ou parce qu’ils sont liés, d’une certaine manière, et qu’il lui rappelle ce monde qu’il n'a pas quitté depuis si longtemps mais qui lui paraît déjà si lointain ? Mais après avoir bien trop bu, il trouve qu'il n'est plus si pénible que dans son souvenir et il le laisse flirter avec lui, il lui répond même, à coup de piques assassines dont chacune l’excite plus que la précédente. 

Finalement, alors que Mika raccompagne les derniers invités à la porte, Suguru pose sa main sur sa cuisse, la serrant de façon explicite et se penche pour l'embrasser. Kuroo se recule, s'apprêtant à se relever, d’autant plus que Mika va forcément revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais au moment où elle apparaît en effet, elle éclate de rire en voyant sa tête effarée. Et alors qu'elle s'assied sur ses genoux en enlevant son tee-shirt d'un geste vif et gracieux, il finit par laisser Suguru l’embrasser. 

Et c’est plus que s’abandonner, cette fois là. C'est se perdre dans une chute extatique et vertigineuse. Il a l’impression de passer tout son temps libre au lit, avec toujours un corps avide, brûlant et impatient (au moins) qui le touche, contre lui, autour de lui, à l'intérieur de lui (parfois même tout à la fois, en même temps).

Et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, dans les rares moments où le désir ne prend pas toute la place, il retrouve aussi, furtivement, une joie, un enthousiasme, presque une fraîcheur qu’il n’a pas ressentis depuis longtemps. 

Mais un jour, alors qu’il s’est isolé dans la salle de bain pour vérifier si Kenma ne lui pas envoyé un message (ce n’est pas le cas), il croise brièvement son propre regard dans la glace et il y voit un type plus mal coiffé encore qu'à l'habitude, à l’air hagard et à la mine blafarde. Le diagnostic tombe sous le sens : en pleine fuite de la réalité. Ce jour-là, il se rhabille, part et ne revient pas.

Il apprend quelques temps après que Mika et Suguru se sont séparés sans qu'ils sache finalement s'il a été un déclencheur ou juste un pansement collé au mauvais endroit.

x x x

La 21e fois est double aussi mais pas du tout de la même façon cette fois. Kuroo tombe à nouveau amoureux du volley et Kuroo tombe à nouveau amoureux de Kenma.

Cela commence par un message : « On joue les qualifs pour les nationales demain. Viens. » 

Et il rappelle à Kuroo que cela fait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’a pas vu Kenma. Peut-être qu’il a eu besoin de s’éloigner un peu, harassé par ces sentiments qui n’en finissent plus de le hanter. Et puis c’est vrai qu’il n’a pas eu beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps mais ce n’est pas une excuse et puis ce n’est plus le cas désormais. De toute façon, Kenma n’utilise ce ton autoritaire que rarement et toujours quand il y a une bonne raison, quand la situation est urgente, il n’a donc pas le choix. 

Le lendemain, au moment où il pénètre dans le gymnase et où il sent son odeur si particulière, il se demande comment il a pu ne pas s’y rendre pendant si longtemps. Il entend le brouhaha de ce hall dans lequel le moindre murmure semble prendre une ampleur démesurée jusqu’à envahir tout l’espace. Il voit les maillots chamarrés des joueurs, des supporters et il comprend que cela fait des mois qu’il a oublié comment on pouvait voir les couleurs.

Alors qu’il monte dans l’escalier qui mène aux gradins, il entend une voix familière qui l’interpelle, l’appelant « Capitaine ». Il se retourne et aperçoit Yaku et Kai, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se sent soudain gêné quand Yaku dit en riant : « On croyait que t’étais mort ». Il se sent triste aussi parce qu’il sait que d’une certaine façon, c’était un peu le cas. 

Et quand ils rejoignent Akane et Alisa dans les gradins, la sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine s’amplifie, comme quand on expose son corps au soleil du printemps après un hiver trop long et rigoureux. 

Il s’accoude à la barrière en faisant un signe de la main à Kenma et son plus beau sourire. Mais c’est Lev qui lui répond en premier, à sa façon, en criant et en agitant exagérément le bras. Quant à Kenma, il lui jette juste un regard blasé, comme s’il était exaspéré par sa simple présence mais cela achève de réchauffer le cœur de Kuroo tant il sait que c’est sa façon de lui dire qu’il est heureux de le voir. Et cette moue boudeuse, ses bras tombant le long de son corps, comme attirés par le sol lui font se dire qu’il est rentré à bon port. 

Pendant le match, il ne se laisse pas vraiment gagner par la ferveur mais il l’observe avec délectation : toute cette joie, cet enthousiasme, cette passion le bouleversent. Et même s'il ne joue plus, en subissant les cris d'Akane, il comprend qu'il peut aussi aimer le volley comme ça et qu'il n'est pas prêt à perdre ce sport qu'il aime tant qu'il est une partie de lui. 

Il ne quitte que rarement Kenma des yeux, ébloui par sa détermination, son intelligence et l’autorité discrète qu’il semble avoir développée encore davantage sur le terrain. Et il se demande comment il a pu s’égarer ainsi, aussi loin de tout ça, aussi loin de Kenma. Mais il a retrouvé son chemin. Ça va aller maintenant.

Quand le premier match s’achève, avec une victoire de Nekoma et une précieuse qualification à la clé, il reste encore dans les gradins, l’esprit perdu dans ses pensées quand il entend soudain un puissant : « Hey, hey, hey ! » Il ne fait pas pas de manières et se jette dans les bras de Bokuto et l’écoute lui dire qu’il est venu voir Akaashi, que leurs équipes vont s’affronter en finale, qu’il est devenu encore plus fort au volley et qu’il n’a pas le droit de laisser tomber les copains comme ça, que Daichi s’inquiétait aussi parce qu'il ne répondait plus à ses messages, mais qu’il est rassuré maintenant. 

Et même s’il ne comprend pas ou n’entend pas la moitié de ce qu’il dit tant Bokuto parle vite, Kuroo sent un sourire ouvrir son visage et c’en est un de ceux qui sont irrépressibles, répondant juste à un besoin de laisser échapper la joie trop grande que l’on sent à l’intérieur de son corps. 

Bokuto l’entraîne dans le hall en lui tenant le bras et quand il y aperçoit Kenma qui semble le chercher du regard, il se sent encore plus heureux. Et même si Kenma détourne les yeux quand il l’aperçoit enfin, et ne fait pas un mouvement pour aller à sa rencontre, ce qui est sa façon de lui expliquer qu’il est fâché, Kuroo est habitué à faire le premier pas et il le rejoint finalement. 

Ses cheveux sont un peu moins blonds, un peu plus longs aussi parce que le temps ne s’est pas arrêté quand Kuroo était parti au loin. Mais il arrive à s’y rattraper, à se plonger aussi à nouveau dans ses yeux, et c’est avec plaisir, avec soulagement cette fois, qu’il comprend qu'il suffit que Kenma fasse une moue pour exprimer son mécontentement et il se sent à nouveau proche de lui, touché éternellement, baigné par cette douce lueur qui se dégage de son moindre petit mouvement d'épaule, du moindre froncement de son nez. Et quand il le regarde, il ressent toujours la même puissante certitude : il échangerait tous les étourdissements du monde contre ça, et plus encore s'il avait seulement le droit de les toucher de ses doigts, comme il le voudrait. 

\- Félicitations, c’était une belle victoire.

\- Merci.

\- J’ai vu que vous faisiez encore mon petit discours d’avant-match.

\- Ne m’en parle pas. C’est Fukunaga et Yamamoto qui y tiennent. Mais c’est encore pire maintenant que tu n’es pas là. Tu devrais être là plus souvent.

Et quand Kuroo entend ces dernières phrases, prononcées avec une voix un peu terne, fâchée mais dont le cynisme a progressivement disparu au fil des mots, il se demande soudain comment Kenma a fait pour savoir exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Comment a-t-il su, alors que Kuroo l’ignorait lui-même, qu’il avait besoin de lui pour laisser dans le passé ses errements des derniers temps ? Est-ce qu’il a vraiment craqué tous les codes qui mènent le plus facilement vers son cœur ?

\- Merci de t’être fait du souci pour moi.

Kenma ne répond rien mais il l’air plus détendu. Kuroo se sent pris d’une envie violente de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le remercier, pour se faire pardonner (et pour d’autres raisons encore, bien sûr). Mais pour tant de raisons aussi, il sait que ce n’est pas possible. Il ne sait même plus comme faire pour le toucher, de manière naturelle et spontanée, maintenant. Il a l'impression que ses mains sont trop sales pour ça. 

Il comprend aussi qu’il s’est perdu loin de Kenma et que malgré la douleur qu’il ressent quand il est avec lui (mais ce n’est rien finalement, ou du moins pas grand-chose, comment a-t-il cru qu’il ne pouvait plus le supporter ?), c’est définitivement lui le phare qui le guide dans la nuit, le protégeant de tous les dangereux écueils qui le menacent alors qu'il a un peu trop le goût du risque et l’envie de tout faire valser en permanence. A force de vouloir protéger Kenma, il a perdu de vue que lui aussi avait toujours pris soin de lui. Il croyait que Kenma avait un besoin urgent de le voir. Mais l’urgence c’était lui et Kenma a tout compris. 

Yaku les rejoint bientôt en leur proposant de venir voir le match qu’il va jouer avec son équipe universitaire la semaine suivante et avant que Kuroo ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kenma l’a déjà devancé : « On viendra. »

Kuroo sent alors le regard de Lev appuyé dans leur direction, alors qu’Akane, qui vient de se jeter dans ses bras, lui tient toujours la main d’un air enthousiaste. Ses yeux sont posés plus précisément sur Yaku, puis ils bougent de l’une à l’autre, avec un mélange d’embarras, de désir et de désarroi et, même si c’est cruel, Kuroo a envie de rire. Apparemment, il n’est pas le seul à avoir une vie compliquée.

Kuroo reporte finalement son regard sur Kenma (cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu’il n’est plus posé sur lui). Il pousse un profond soupir, dans lequel il expulse, en même temps que l’air, tant d'épines qui étaient coincées dans sa gorge depuis trop longtemps. Et quand il prend juste après une nouvelle inspiration, il a l’impression que ça fait une éternité qu’il n’a pas respiré avec autant de facilité.

x x x

La 22e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux c’est de Kenma. Et c’est bien plus douloureux que ça en avait l’air à première vue, pour tout le monde.

Depuis la veille, Kenma ne répond pas à ses messages alors Kuroo s’inquiète un peu. Kenma a une vie bien remplie (aussi pleine qu’est vide la grande maison dans laquelle il vient de s’installer) mais il le fait toujours rapidement d’habitude, même de façon laconique. Kuroo décide alors de passer chez lui. 

Il sonne à la porte mais personne ne répond. Il finit par pénétrer dans la maison en constatant que la porte est ouverte et assez rapidement, il trouve Kenma dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé, comme pour présenter le moins de surface possible de son corps aux griffes de la souffrance. Il semble prostré, le regard dangereusement absent, fixé sur le vide.

Kuroo ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a peur de le brusquer, de l’effrayer en réagissant avec une inquiétude disproportionnée. Alors il préfère s'asseoir juste contre le mur, à côté de lui. Et il attend qu'il soit prêt (il lui semble qu’il a déjà passé à une grande partie de sa vie à faire ça mais c’est tant mieux, il est rôdé maintenant). 

\- Shoyo va partir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été là où je voulais qu'il soit.

\- Je comprends.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment ne plus être amoureux de quelqu’un juste parce qu’il ne nous aime pas de la même façon ?

\- Je ne sais pas. (Je ne crois pas. Non.)

Kenma, alors, s’approche de Kuroo et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Kuroo s’inquiète qu’il ait pu ressentir le frisson que cela lui a causé. Mais les sens de Kenma semblent définitivement anesthésiés. Il le trouve froid, la respiration étrangement lente. Et il ressent intensément sa souffrance, toujours avec cette même pesanteur qui n’appartient qu’à lui mais qui dans cette situation précise devient juste écrasante. Et c’est un poids très lourd à porter pour Kuroo qui doit déjà traîner son propre boulet. Pourtant, il voudrait lui prendre son chagrin pour le porter à sa place. Il a l’habitude, il est même un spécialiste des chagrins d’amour alors son cœur est blindé maintenant (mensonge, il est toujours aussi fragile, à vif, il le sent bien à ce moment-là). Mais ce qui est sûr c’est qu’il a suffisamment de force, et d’amour encore, pour porter aussi celui de Kenma. 

Ils restent comme ça un petit moment avant que Kuroo ne sente son bras s’engourdir. Il ne sait plus comment faire quand la sensation devient franchement désagréable. Il finit par écarter son bras de son corps et la tête de Kenma touche maintenant sa poitrine alors qu’il lui passe la main derrière l’épaule. Kenma ne semble pas s’en formaliser et de lui-même, il vient finalement poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kuroo, comme si elle était entraînée toujours plus bas par la gravité. 

Kuroo se retrouve alors dans une situation hautement désirable (sincèrement, combien de fois en a-t-il rêvé ?) et horriblement inconfortable. La tête de Kenma bouge un peu parfois et il doit se concentrer à chaque seconde pour ne pas succomber au désir qui s’agrippe progressivement à chaque partie de son corps. Ce n’est pas le moment bordel ! Mais il n’est pas très habitué à résister : il l'a bien trop souvent laissé le mener par le passé. Il sait que pour contenir ce qui peut l’être encore (les battements de cœur affolés, les gouttes de sueur et le tremblements de ses mains, c’est déjà trop tard) et qui serait affreusement explicite, il doit éviter à tout prix de poser sa main sur les cheveux de Kenma même s’il en crève d’envie. 

Et il a un tel dégoût, une telle horreur de lui-même quand il se demande s’il va survivre à ça ou si plutôt, il va se servir de l’état d’hébétude et de douleur dans lequel est Kenma pour en profiter. Il a l’impression qu’il n’aurait même pas la force de protester. Et rien que cette simple pensée, formulée comme malgré lui, lui donne envie de vomir en même temps qu'elle lui procure une violente bouffée de désir. Heureusement, l’ébahissement dû à la proximité de leurs corps dure suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il se retrouve à nouveau assez maître de ses sens, de son désir et de ses pensées pour retrouver une forme de sérénité. 

Ça va, il peut encaisser. Il va y arriver. Ce n'est pas comme quand il était perdu dans le noir sans presque plus aucun espoir. Hinata va partir. Kenma est là. Et lui aussi. Et il ne partira plus cette fois. Et il a beau essayer de chercher, il ne sait plus vraiment qui il essaye le plus de rassurer.

x x x

La 23e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, cela arrive vraiment sans crier gare et c'est aussi inattendu qu'inespéré.

Yuri n'est ni spécialement jolie, ni particulièrement drôle. Mais il est ému de la façon dont elle se retient, dont elle retient tout en elle pour toute chose comme si elle avait peur de mal faire ou pire, de faire du mal. Elle observe les gens attentivement pour connaître leurs goûts. Puis elle leur offre des cadeaux simples, jolis, qu’elle a fabriqués elle-même juste pour eux.

Elle tricote des écharpes et des bonnets aussi, pour tout le monde. Et pour Kuroo. 

Quand il l'embrasse pour la première fois, elle le regarde avec un air interdit comme s'il s'était trompé de personne. Cela fait sourire Kuroo, avec une tendresse qu'il n'a pas ressentie - sans douleur derrière - depuis bien trop longtemps. 

Elle donne l'impression qu'elle veut toujours s'excuser d'être avec un type comme lui. Et même s'il trouve ça touchant, il s'emploie à lui faire comprendre, et surtout ressentir profondément, qu'elle n'a aucun complexe à avoir et qu'elle vaut autant que lui (et même bien mieux mais ça il préfère le lui cacher). 

Il a laissé de côté le désir brûlant pour une douceur tellement émouvante que trop souvent, il a l'impression qu'il ne la mérite pas.

Il lui présente Kenma. Elle lui a tricoté une écharpe et un bonnet à lui aussi.

Et quand il déballe son cadeau, Kuroo lui dit : « Tu verras, ils tiennent bien chaud. »

x x x

La 24e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, c'est comme le bruit infini mais toujours éclatant de l'océan, celui du ressac incessant de son amour pour Kenma.

« Est-ce que tu peux m’amener à la mer aujourd’hui ? »

Il pleut un peu ce matin-là mais de toute façon, il est clair que Kenma ne veut pas s'y rendre pour prendre un bain de soleil. Kuroo avait prévu autre chose mais tant pis, cela ne lui paraît plus si important désormais.

« J'arrive. »

Quand il gare la voiture devant chez Kenma, il est déjà là, à l'attendre, assis devant la porte de sa maison et alors qu'il rejoint Kuroo à l’intérieur, il lâche un léger « merci » en guise de bonjour. Kuroo est rassuré : Kenma n'a pas l'air plus mélancolique que d'habitude. Il semble juste concentré, préoccupé, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question entêtante. 

Tout au long du trajet, pendant que s’enchaînent les averses et les éclaircies et que Kenma semble se laisser bercer par le bruit et le mouvement des essuies-glaces, Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin, perpétuellement. Il aimerait savoir ce qu'il fait là, pourquoi ils se retrouvent à rouler sans savoir où ils vont. Mais il préfère ne pas poser de question. Et puis il regarde la façon dont ses cheveux se plient dans son cou et retombent sur son épaule, la façon dont il tient son menton dans son coude comme si sa tête trop pleine était trop lourde à porter. Et il se dit que peu importe la raison, il ne voit pas comment il aurait pu passer une meilleure journée. 

Kenma lui demande de s'arrêter finalement alors qu'ils longent une plage qui semble un peu sauvage. Kuroo s'exécute et gare la voiture sur le bas-côté. Le temps s'est calmé et même si le ciel est encore gris, des nappes de nuages oblongues obscurcissant le ciel, il ne pleut plus. 

Kenma s'avance lentement sur la plage, et s'y assoit brusquement, non loin des vagues agitées, presque comme s'il tombait. Kuroo est resté près de la voiture, il s’y est adossé et il regarde la silhouette minuscule de Kenma. Il semble se recroqueviller un peu plus à chaque instant comme si elle se rétrécissait et menaçait de se fondre dans la mer. Même de là où il est, il peut voir ses cheveux voler dans le ciel. Il semble avoir les yeux rivés vers l'océan et même peut-être sur ce qu'il y a au delà, de l'autre coté du Pacifique. 

Toute étendue d’eau a toujours eu le pouvoir de rendre Kuroo étrangement mélancolique et de le faire tomber amoureux. Il peut tomber amoureux d’une flaque d’eau, un peu luisante, sur le bord d’un trottoir, ou de la première personne qu'il voit s’y refléter. Mais ce jour-là, il n’a pas besoin de l’immensité infinie de l’océan comme miroir pour comprendre la profondeur du lien qui l’unit à Kenma.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui paraît impossible d’évaluer, Kuroo se décide à le rejoindre. Il va cherche sa parka dans la voiture et s'approche de la mer à son tour. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable qui s'insinue dans ses chaussures et il déteste cette sensation d’être englouti par le sol. Quand il arrive près de Kenma, il lui pose le manteau sur les épaules. Kenma, qui a toujours les yeux fixés vers les flots, se retourne légèrement vers lui pour lui jeter un regard reconnaissant avant de le planter à nouveau dans l'océan. Kuroo reste debout, près de lui, juste pour lui rappeler qu'il est là si quelque chose ne va pas, et même si tout va bien d'ailleurs. Kenma finit par dire simplement : 

\- Il est parti. 

Kuroo croit comprendre, il en a envie, mais il n'en est pas sûr. Il se dit qu'il attendra que cette phrase s'éclaire d'elle-même. Il n'aura jamais fini d'attendre. Ce n'est pas grave, il a toute la vie pour ça désormais. 

Kenma a alors un sourire adressé au vide, ou à ces silhouettes invisibles qui peuplent l'immensité de son esprit. Il est doux, tendre et triste à la fois et pour une raison incompréhensible, Kuroo à l'impression qu'il n'est plus vraiment pour Hinata et il a même l’idée un peu folle, violemment étourdissante, qu'il est peut-être pour lui.

Kenma finit par se relever, en saisissant la main que Kuroo lui a tendue et ils retournent à la voiture alors que le vent tourbillonne plus violemment et que la pluie recommence à tomber. Ils se mettent même à courir pour échapper à l'averse qui éclate furieusement. Kuroo constate qu'en se déplaçant ainsi, il ne se sent plus aspiré par le sable. Sans qu’il sache pourquoi, sans qu’il s’y attende, il se met à éclater de rire. 

Ils passent la journée ensemble, mangent un morceau, se promènent sur la falaise. Kenma a encore le vent qui soulève ses cheveux et Kuroo s'extasie, à chaque fois, de la façon dont il glisse la main derrière son oreille pour y rabattre et y coincer une mèche. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Kuroo regarde le ciel, toujours chargé et menaçant, illuminé par une lumière jaune qui perce par endroit l'épaisse lourdeur des nuages.

\- Il va peut-être y avoir un arc en ciel.

\- Tu sais ce que c’est ton problème Kuro ? C'est que tu es toujours à la recherche d'un éblouissement. Moi, ce ciel même imparfait me convient. »

_Moi je n'ai pas besoin du ciel pour être continuellement ébloui._

Kenma a pincé la joue de Kuroo en disant cela, avec douceur, du bout des doigts en accompagnant son geste d’un léger froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Et Kuroo ne ressent même plus son téléphone qui vibre contre sa cuisse, il oublie l'existence de tous les nombreux appels manqués qui s’y accumulent. 

Ce jour-là, il devait aller voir les parents de Yuri pour leur demander sa main. Il n’avait pas oublié bien sûr. Mais manifestement, cela n’arrivera pas.

x x x

La 25e fois qu’il tombe amoureux, c’est du volley et Kuroo constate, encore une fois, que l’on peut indéfiniment retomber amoureux des mêmes choses et des mêmes gens, de plein de façons différentes, pour plein de raisons différentes.

Le volley ne finira jamais de faire partie de sa vie, sous toutes ses formes, et même si parfois, il a encore la nostalgie de l’ancienne, la nouvelle lui apparaît tout aussi désirable.

Peut-être qu’il fait vraiment ça pour l’argent, ou peut-être plutôt pour rendre le monde meilleur, sans que cela ne se sache - surtout pas. 

Mais ce qui est certain, c’est qu’il le fait aussi pour ce petit garçon à qui un vieil homme, un jour, en lui permettant de toucher un ballon, a offert le monde.

x x x

La 26e fois, c'est de Kenma et c’est la rumeur de conversations banales mais pas si anodines qu’elles on en l’air, surtout la dernière qui ne l’est franchement plus du tout.

\- Comment va Yuri ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être.

\- Je l’appréciais, tu sais ? Et je croyais que toi, tu l’aimais.

\- Moi aussi je le croyais.

\- Kuroo, est-ce que tu as prévu de partir ?

\- Je ne vais plus nulle part _(jamais sans toi)._

Kenma soupire et Kuroo a l’impression (ou peut-être est-ce juste ce qu’il souhaite) d’y entendre du soulagement mais aussi une résolution qui voudrait dire : bien, il ne sera pas dit que je t’aurai laissé détruire ce que tu avais pour rien. 

Kuroo aime la maison ancienne de Kenma, qui donne une impression d'éternité comme si elle avait le pouvoir de conserver des atteintes du monde et du temps, ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur - eux. Parce qu’il y passe de plus en plus de temps lui aussi. Kenma lui a même aménagé une chambre avec un futon pour quand, certains soirs, il reste avec lui trop tard pour repartir. Mais il y dort mal. Le moindre bruit le réveille parce qu’il espère toujours que c’est Kenma qui fait coulisser le battant de la porte pour le rejoindre. 

\- Kuro, mets au moins ton téléphone sur vibreur !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est Yaku. Il veut te parler. Pourquoi tout le monde a l’air de penser que je sais toujours où tu es ? On ne vit pas ensemble !

\- Je passe déjà la moitié de mes nuits dans ta chambre d’ami, je te signale. Mais si tu préfères, je peux m’installer ici comme ça au moins la situation sera plus claire.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu’elle le sera ?

\- Non. 

Kuroo se lève brusquement et part pour appeler Yaku. Il préfère. Il ne sait plus où cette conversation va les mener et il en a un peu peur. Mais il ne rentre pas chez lui et il dort, très mal, dans la chambre d’ami ce soir-là.

\- Tu sais ce qu’est le foreshadowing ?

\- Non.

\- Tu te rends compte au bout d’un moment que tu avais tout ce qui était là pour te faire gagner la partie, depuis le début même si au début, tu ne le voyais pas.

\- Et ?

\- J’adore les jeux qui se terminent comme ça.

Désormais, Kuroo peut poser sa tête sur ses genoux et il sent le ventre de Kenma se soulever doucement à chaque fois qu’il respire. Parfois aussi, il arrive que Kenma s’appuie sur son épaule et pose sa tête sur ses jambes et il peut prendre sa main ou glisser la sienne dans ses cheveux sans que Kenma ne dise trop rien. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile pour Kuroo, dans ces moments-là, de résister à l'envie de descendre la main jusqu'en bas de son dos et de la glisser sous l’élastique de son pantalon de jogging trop large et au désir plus impérieux encore d’empoigner ses cheveux fermement pour appuyer autoritairement la tête de Kenma contre son entrejambe. Peut-être que Kenma se laisserait faire là encore ou plutôt ferait ce que Kuroo attend de lui, après tout ? Mais il arrive tout de même à se retenir, persuadé ainsi de préserver quelque chose de précieux, un futur qu'il avait cru illusoire mais qu'il est presque capable à présent de toucher du bout des doigts. Il ne veut rien prendre maintenant qu'il sait que Kenma pourrait tout lui donner. Et lorsque il contemple la poitrine de Kenma qui se soulève régulièrement, ses doigts légèrement courbés qui s'abandonnent au sommeil, et qu’il peut toucher sereinement ses cheveux à nouveau, en se concentrant sur leur seule douceur, il sait qu'il a raison d'attendre. Il attend depuis si longtemps de toute façon qu’il n’est plus temps d’être impatient. 

C’est un des ces soirs que Kenma, qui a les jambes posées sur les siennes, finit par lâcher avec un soupir dont Kuroo ne se méfie pas dans un premier temps : 

\- Shoyo va revenir.

Brusquement, c’est lui qui n’arrive pas à respirer normalement. Sur les lèvres de Kenma, il peut lire un très léger sourire, comme si malgré ses efforts pour le contenir, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sortir. Il est adressé au vide et incontestablement à Hinata qui revient, qui est déjà là brusquement, assis entre eux. 

\- Je l’ai invité à passer à la maison.

Est-ce qu'il a raisonnablement cru que cette maison pourrait réellement devenir la sienne ? Kuroo rirait presque de cette ridicule naïveté dont il a fait preuve. Mais il ne peut pas, il est trop concentré à essayer de ne pas pleurer.

\- D’accord. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je rentre alors.

Il se dégage alors en repoussant les jambes de Kenma, avec douceur, pour les décaler sur le côté. Kenma se relève aussi et le regarde. Kuroo a trop peur de ce qu’il pourrait lui dire. Mais Kenma semble perdu : il baisse les yeux partout autour de lui, comme s’il voulait parler mais qu’il devait d’abord chercher les mots éparpillés par terre. Tout ça pour un « bonne nuit » lancé à voix basse, comme à regret. 

Hinata va revenir. Comment avait-il pu oublier que ce serait forcément le cas ? Hinata ne pouvait raisonnablement pas rester à l’autre bout du monde pour toujours. 

Hinata va revenir et il va directement aller chez Kenma, bien sûr. Ce n’est que chez lui après tout. Kuroo ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire parce que Kenma reste encore lointain parfois, avec ses regards toujours posés à côté, ses moues souvent indéchiffrables (et pourtant il travaille sur le sujet depuis de longues années).

Hinata va revenir et lui, il est rentré chez lui. Et il attend. Il a l'habitude maintenant, cela n'est pas grave. Il attendra encore. Il a encore bien assez d'amour en lui pour ça. Et peut-être qu’il aura une vraie réponse cette fois. Il n'a que ça pour lui de toute façon, cet amour. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'aimer Kenma. Tout le reste est une catastrophe. Parce qu’il n’est pas là. 

Et cela se vérifie encore une fois. Rien de ce qu’il fait cette nuit-là, seul dans son lit, et malgré son insistance désespérée, n’arrive à le libérer de cet odieux sentiment de possessivité ni à lui apporter le moindre soulagement, pas même en s’aidant du souvenir de la douceur des cheveux de Kenma, du poids de sa tête dans son giron.

x x x

La 27e fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux, c'est de Kenma et on pourrait croire qu'il est habitué maintenant mais non, c'est toujours aussi intense que la première fois et peut-être plus encore car cela a la matérialité de leurs corps qui se touchent et se trouvent enfin.

Kuroo n'a plus revu Kenma depuis ce fameux soir où il est parti, comme un voleur, en claquant la porte derrière lui pour sortir dans la nuit. 

Ils s'envoient des messages, pour le boulot. Kuroo aimerait recevoir des mots plus explicites, des réponses aux questions qui flottent en permanence dans son esprit mais qu’il n’ose pourtant formuler. Mais Kenma ne s'épanche jamais par messages, ni jamais vraiment en réalité.

Hinata est revenu maintenant et il est très certainement allé chez Kenma. Kuroo ne peut rien y faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas pisser aux quatre coins de la maison pour marquer son territoire. Et comme quand il était adolescent, il est harcelé par des vagues d’angoisse en imaginant, mais désormais avec une incroyable et atroce précision, ce que sont peut-être en train de faire Kenma et Hinata en ce moment. Ils ne sont plus des gamins, même le minus à présent, et Kuroo sait très bien à quel point tout peut aller très vite. 

Un soir, pourtant, il reçoit un message de Kenma : « Viens. » Il ne se pose pas une seconde la question de savoir ce qu'il va faire et enfile immédiatement ses chaussures en même temps qu'il met son manteau. 

Il sonne à la porte en arrivant, même s'il ne l'avait plus fait ces deniers temps. Il sait que Kenma ne viendra pas lui ouvrir de toute façon, mais c’est un moyen de lui indiquer qu'il est bien là, avec toutes ses craintes aiguës et ses espoirs plus acérés encore. 

Il trouve Kenma dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, les genoux collés contre son corps, en train de boire du thé. Il aimerait se laisser aller un instant à contempler cette image douce, pour garder au moins ça de beau de cette soirée, alors que la pièce surannée est baignée dans une ambiance crépusculaire, éclairée discrètement par l’ampoule nue du plafonnier qui semble être là depuis une éternité et comme lassée de sa propre lumière. Peu importe, Kenma illumine déjà la pièce à lui tout seul, et Kuroo voudrait arrêter le temps parce que soudain, il sait qu’il va enfin trouver toutes les réponses qu’il cherchait et il n’est plus vraiment sûr de vouloir les connaître. 

Mais Kenma déjà, jette un regard craintif à Kuroo qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, faible, éternellement, à cause de cette tendresse dont il ne pourra manifestement jamais se défaire. C’est le signal que Kenma semblait attendre puisqu’il délie alors son corps et se lève avant de s'avancer vers Kuroo. Et même s'il a ces vêtements trop larges qui lui donnent toujours une allure nonchalante comme s’il venait en permanence de sortir du lit, sa démarche est décidée, et presque vive alors qu'il s'approche de lui. 

Kuroo a un léger mouvement de recul comme s'il se demandait et appréhendait presque ce que Kenma allait faire. Mais il faudrait lui dire qu'il n'a rien à craindre, plus rien à craindre. Parce que ce que fait Kenma c'est s'avancer jusqu’à être appuyé contre le corps de Kuroo, poser ses bras sur ses épaules avant de joindre ses mains derrière son cou. Ce qu'il fait c'est approcher sa tête si près du visage de Kuroo qu'il peut sentir son haleine de jasmin et voir de plus près que jamais ses yeux - et ça y est, il s'y fait définitivement aspirer. Ce qu'il fait ensuite c'est s'arrêter, quand il n'est plus qu’à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et demander dans un murmure : 

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui _(définitivement, oui)_.

Ce qu’il fait enfin, c’est poser ses lèvres avec douceur, sur celles de Kuroo qui lui, de son côté, est tout occupé à retenir des cris de bonheur et à essayer de deviner ce qu’il peut faire avec ses mains, ce qu’il a le droit de lui faire, où il peut les mettre, la force qu’il peut utiliser pour serrer le corps de Kenma avec. 

Quand Kenma s’éloigne enfin, il a les joues rougies et un air gêné comme s’il attendait le verdict de Kuroo. Le voilà : Kuroo le serre dans ses bras, agrippant son dos et sa nuque, de toutes ses forces. Il sent l’odeur florale des cheveux de Kenma dont les mèches glissent entre ses doigts, son corps frêle qui tremble – ou peut-être qui palpite – entre ses bras, et les battements anarchiques de son propre cœur qui semble chercher une issue, un moyen de s’échapper, en sortant par sa gorge. 

\- Kuroo, tu m’étouffes.

_Tu me dois bien ça, moi ça fait plus de dix ans que j’étouffe._

Kuroo desserre un peu son étreinte. Il le peut maintenant qu’il constate que Kenma n’a pas l’air décidé à s’éloigner, ni à faire demi-tour. Au contraire, Kenma l’embrasse, encore, avec une tension et un abandon délicieux. Et quand il se séparent à nouveau, le sourire de Kuroo tremble franchement (est-ce encore vraiment un sourire ou plutôt déjà une crispation extatique) quand il dit avec un ton moins léger que prévu : 

\- Tu en as mis du temps. 

Kenma le regarde intensément, tentant de saisir toute la portée de ses mots, comme s’il essayait de rembobiner toutes ces années passées ensemble pour revoir ce qu’il a pu rater. Et plus les secondes passent et plus ses yeux s’agrandissent, comme s’il distinguait à présent la masse de signes qu’il n’avait pas toujours perçus ou compris. C’est en fronçant les sourcils comme épuisé par cette tâche, avec un air contrit mais aussi avec une douceur infinie qu’il dit : 

\- Je crois que j’ai des choses à me faire pardonner.

En disant cela, il a descendu ses mains le long des bras de Kuroo, saisissant les siennes et il tente de reculer en tirant dessus pour entraîner Kuroo vers sa chambre avec un air à la fois timide et résolu. Kuroo n’a jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi désirable ni jamais eu autant envie de le suivre quelque part. Il envisage un instant de le plaquer au sol et de faire ça là, par terre, de prendre enfin, tout de suite, rageusement, désespérément, tout ce qu’il a toujours voulu. Il a reçu un vrai feu vert après tout. Mais il n’a pas attendu si longtemps pour sortir de tout ça, après, avec une sensation de frustration encore. Parce qu’il veut bien plus que le corps de Kenma, il veut son consentement profond pour chaque chose qu’ils se feront, son amour et son désir tout entiers. Alors Kuroo résiste à cette tension dans ses bras, dans son cœur, dans tout son corps, autant qu’il le peut, bien plus qu’il ne s’en serait cru capable.

Et peut-être que Kuroo utilise alors un ton un peu trop sérieux et emphatique, même si sa voix est douce. Mais son cynisme à des limites (celle de la souffrance de Kenma) et à cet instant, il ne plaisante plus : il n'a plus envie de laisser les mots tus créer la moindre ombre entre eux. 

\- Non Kenma, tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner et jamais je ne voudrais que tu fasses avec moi quelque chose dont tu n’as pas vraiment envie, juste pour me faire plaisir. 

Kenma, à ces mots, ouvre les yeux et la bouche en grand avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kuroo en s’y affalant, comme si ses jambes n’avaient plus la force de le porter. Il agrippe son tee-shirt et y colle son visage, se frottant le nez et les joues contre avec douceur, fouissant dans les plis du tissu. Kuroo voudrait penser que c’est seulement adorable mais il trouve à cette caresse trop de chaleur pour ne pas être envahi par un désir qui monte déjà dans le bas de son ventre.

Kenma finit par relever la tête et dit à Kuroo en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air espiègle : 

\- Même du volley ?

Puis il sourit, d’abord faiblement avant que ce sourire ne s’élargisse pour se transformer en un rire bref, un peu hésitant, trop aigu, d’une incroyable douceur, et qui coule comme un minuscule ruisseau qui fait plier brindilles et branches avec délicatesse, sans même qu’elles ne s’en rendent compte (Kuroo constatera que ses gestes seront identiques un peu plus tard). 

Kuroo croit un instant qu’il va défaillir à son tour et qu’ils vont tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Mais il arrive à rester debout alors que lui-même se met à rire à son tour. Il essaye de se retenir pourtant : cela lui fait plisser les yeux et il ne veut pas rater une seule miette du sourire qu’il vient de lire sur le visage de Kenma, qui est incontestablement pour lui, et qui est peut-être encore là. Il ouvre les yeux. Ils sont toujours là, Kenma et son sourire. Et ils sont tout à lui. L’envie de rire se transforme en une sensation ahurissante et étouffante de bonheur qui l’empêche de respirer normalement. 

\- Porte-moi jusqu’à la chambre maintenant Kuro. Ce que je voulais dire c’est que, tu le sais, quand je décide de faire quelque chose, j’y mets tout mon cœur. 

Il a parlé avec une joie et une innocence qui feraient pâlir de jalousie même le soleil, en insistant soigneusement sur les deniers mots. Kuroo ne se le fait plus dire deux fois : il se saisit de son bonheur et le serre contre lui pendant que la bouche de Kenma se pose avec douceur sur sa joue, la commissure de ses lèvres et qu’il sent un désir tout neuf monter en lui. 

Kuroo avait toujours pris et collecté avec patience tout ce qui lui était cher chez tout ceux qu’il avait aimés : la joie de Ritsuko, la force de Sawamura, le patience d’Akaashi, la sensualité de Mika, l’acuité de Suguru, la passion de Bokuto, la tendresse de Yuri, le réalisme de Tsukishima. S’il était allé chercher tout cela chez eux, s’il avait cherché à s’imprégner des autres, à se nourrir de la beauté particulière qui se dégageait de chacun d’eux, c’était uniquement pour l’offrir à Kenma. 

Mais alors qu’il le tient dans ses bras, il comprend que la seule personne que Kenma veut au bout du compte, c’est lui, c’est Kuroo, et qu’il n’a pas besoin d’emmener autre chose que ce qu’il est. Parce que Kenma n’aime pas les gens pour ce qu’ils sont supposés être et qui par essence est si fluctuant. Kenma aime les gens pour ce qu’ils font. Et Kuroo se jure, à cet instant, qu’il ne fera jamais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il ne lui laissera plus jamais l’occasion de s’éloigner de lui, de quelque façon que ce soit. 

La première fois, cela va effroyablement vite, alors qu’ils sont encore habillés et qu’ils se sont à peine touchés, pour tous les deux, et même pour Kuroo le premier, malgré tous ses vains efforts pour se retenir. Il a la sensation un peu honteuse d’être redevenu un adolescent alors que c’était lui qui était censé savoir, montrer comment on fait. Il a même peur un court instant que Kenma ne soit déçu et qu’il ne veuille plus recommencer. Mais c’est tout le contraire. Kenma comprend tout, instinctivement, et surtout que cela sera à chaque nouvelle fois meilleur encore. Et il le montre en étant doucement lascif et fiévreux et Kuroo se demande s’il va survivre à cette ferveur timide et appliquée qu’il voit chez lui. 

Au moment où il s'allonge sur Kenma, le recouvrant de son corps, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de le protéger, Kuroo a l’impression d’appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand, comme dans ces moments où l’air devient presque palpable et où on à l’impression que chaque chose est connectée aux autres et ou chacun de nos gestes a une étrange lenteur. Tout est parfaitement à sa place et l’on pourrait s’entretenir avec tout ce que l’on voit, le moindre petit objet, présent sous nos yeux à cet instant. Il ressent alors un déchirant et étourdissant sentiment d’harmonie. Et quand il serre Kenma dans ses bras c’est comme si des soleils mourraient puis renaissaient à chaque seconde.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kuroo se réveille, il voit Kenma, assis à côté de lui, en train de jouer sur sa console. Il l’enlace avec tendresse et sourit en savourant la façon dont Kenma se met à grogner d’un air contrarié. Kuroo jette un œil sur son téléphone. Il a reçu un message. Il est de Kenma. « Ne repars plus, plus jamais. » La réponse ne prend qu’un instant à écrire, encore moins à envoyer : « C’était le plan, ouais. »

Kenma interrompt son jeu pour jeter rapidement un coup d’œil à son téléphone qui vient de vibrer et il lâche un léger sourire adressé au vide. Et Kuroo trouve cela d’autant plus éblouissant qu’il sait que celui là est pour lui. Kenma reprend sa console, et alors que Kuroo glisse la tête sous les draps, il proteste faiblement, pour la forme : 

\- Tu es vraiment un sale type Kuroo Tetsuro.

\- C’est juste que j’ai enfin trouvé un moyen de te faire lâcher ta console.

Il passent toute la journée au lit. Kuroo est fasciné par la façon dont Kenma semble toujours réfléchir à toutes les combinaisons possibles pour savoir lesquelles sont les plus efficaces même s’il constate aussi avec plaisir qu’au bout d’un moment, il arrive toujours à lui faire perdre ses capacités de concentration. Il reconnaît et adore aussi sa tendance à ne pas vouloir que le jeu finisse trop vite même si Kenma n’est pas toujours capable de le maîtriser, ni de se maîtriser lui-même.

Il arrive à être encore étonné par la puissance soudaine de son plaisir, la vitesse à laquelle leur désir à tous les deux revient comme s’ils n’en avaient jamais fini, s’ils n’en avaient jamais assez de s’aimer, de se lier.

Et même si Kenma décrète que c’est de la faute de Kuroo, qu’il l’a épuisé, que tout cela est horriblement fatigant, Kuroo est amusé (et incroyablement excité) de voir que c’est lui qui revient sans cesse se coller, se frotter à lui. Quand il le lui fait remarquer, avec malice, Kenma prend un air fâché et se justifie : « C’est parce que c’est un truc qui peut se faire en étant couché ». Et Kuroo ne sait pas s’il doit rire, pleurer, crier, recommencer, encore, tant, dans ces moments, il ne sait plus quoi faire de cette sensation éclatante d’avoir tout ce qu’il a jamais souhaité. 

Il ne savait pas que quelque chose que l’on a tant désiré pouvait rendre aussi heureux quand il advenait, qu’on ne l’avait pas usé de quelque façon que ce soit en l’imaginant. Les rêves ne sont pas faits, réalise-t-il à présent, pour enlaidir la réalité.

x x x

Les 28e, 29e, 30e, 31e, 32e et toutes les autres fois qu'il tombe amoureux après celles-là, c’est toujours de Kenma et cela a le poids effrayant et rassurant de la réalité.

La 28e fois, c’est quand il revoit pour la première fois Kenma avec Hinata. La tendresse éternelle avec laquelle Kenma le regarde est toujours un peu douloureuse. Mais ça va. Il essaye de calmer cette peur latente en pensant à l’abandon, à la confiance infinie qu’il lit dans les yeux de Kenma quand leurs corps se mêlent. 

Pourtant, il doit quand même ne pas réussir à donner totalement le change, ou alors Kenma, qui a tout eu de lui, le connaît désormais trop bien mais alors qu’ils sont au restaurant tous les trois ensemble, et qu’Hinata parle trop fort comme pour capter l’attention de Kenma qui passe une partie de son temps à trifouiller dans son téléphone, Kuroo reçoit un message de sa part sur le sien : « Je ne vais plus nulle part. ». Et son cœur finit de se rassurer. 

Étrangement, quand il regarde à nouveau Hinata et son éternel enthousiasme après ça, pour un tas de raison, il se sent même reconnaissant. 

La 29e fois, c’est regarder tomber les premières neiges par la fenêtre, enfouis sous le kotatsu avec Kenma. 

La 30e, c’est sentir une odeur familière qu'on croyait avoir oubliée. 

La 31e, ce sont ces exclamations qui n'ont pas besoin d'être traduite en mots pour qu'on les comprenne et qui finissent toujours par s'éclairer d'elle-même. 

La 32e fois, c’est observer, avec admiration, Kodzuken trafiquer on-ne-sait-quoi sur son ordinateur et devenir progressivement, à ses côtés, le maître du monde.

La 33e, c’est comme un bonjour presque manqué, qui est poussé finalement du bout des lèvres et qui s’élargit au moment où on y répond avec chaleur. 

La 34e, c’est aller dans un restaurant que l’on aime et prendre toujours la même chose parce qu’on sait que les quelques fois ou on ne l’a pas fait, on l’a toujours regretté.

La 35e, c'est quand tous ces pots d'échappements et ces angoisses hurlantes qui étreignent et serrent parfois la gorge fondent à la lumière d'un sourire. 

La 36e c’est rentrer à la maison après avoir oublié son parapluie un jour d’averse et se lover dans des draps et dans des bras que l’on sait que l’on aurait jamais dû quitter.

Kuroo est un adulte maintenant, il a un métier en lien avec ce qu’il a toujours passionné, il voit toujours souvent ses amis de lycée et il n’est pas marié – mais c’est tout comme – avec son amour de jeunesse, qui est aussi son ami d'enfance. Et quand il ne travaille pas, il lui arrive d’aller claquer des balles avec eux le samedi après-midi. 

Kuroo est un adulte mais il y encore ces journées passées à regarder Kenma jouer à un jeu vidéo en guettant, toujours avec la même curiosité et la même avidité, les émotions qui agitent son visage, les sourires qui désormais sont pour lui, même quand il semblent adressés au vide. Et il y a aussi maintenant, en plus, celles qu’ils passent au lit et lors desquelles il peut à loisir embrasser Kenma sur chaque partie de son corps et découvrir encore sur son visage de fascinantes expressions de plaisir et de passion. Pourtant, ce qui le sidère le plus c’est qu’il n’en a jamais assez de voir son visage renfrogné, cet air éternellement contrarié et accablé par le poids de la vie, ses cheveux qui semblent toujours être lestés, entraînés vers le sol, les inclinations légères de sa tête qui semble pourtant peser si lourd, ses regards toujours ailleurs qui maintenant finissent invariablement pas se poser sur lui avec un air reconnaissant et tendre mais aussi un peu fâché d’être pris sur le fait. Et Kuroo ne se lasse pas de contempler tout ce qu’il connaît déjà par cœur mais qui ne cesse jamais de l’éblouir. 

La 37e fois et toutes les suivantes ne sont que la même répétée à l’infini, C’est la réalité, dans laquelle Kenma l’a suivi quand ils étaient enfants, celle qui n’est pas l’éternel présent rassurant de la nostalgie, celle qui est pleine de contrariétés, de joies, de chagrins, d’épreuves à surmonter et de tuiles qui vous tombent sur le coin du nez. 

Mais il tombe encore amoureux de Kenma. 

Alors c’est aussi une victoire totale, complète, de celles qui ne durent pas que le temps de quelques secondes à la fin d’un match. C’est ce désir qui pourrait s’éteindre mais qui, comme une infatigable procession de fourmis, est encore là, inépuisable. C’est regarder un coucher de soleil et être à chaque fois autant ébahi, tant la disposition des nuages dans le ciel peut varier d’un soir à l’autre. C’est toucher la même main et être continuellement effaré par sa douceur. 

La dernière fois que Kuroo tombe amoureux est la plus belle, la plus absolue. Elle est celle qui donne du sens à toutes les autres. Celle qui donne de la valeur à tous les souvenirs, anciens ou non, et à ceux qui ne demandent qu’à naître. Et c’est comme si, en plus de Kuroo, le temps et la vie elle-même, ne faisaient que tourner, dans une ronde incessante et étourdissante, autour des yeux et du sourire de Kenma.


End file.
